


i'd rather breathe than drown in sorrow

by bonesbuckleup



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, but i thought tag it anyway why not, their relationship isn't the main point it's kinda just there, this isn't even 200 words, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuckleup/pseuds/bonesbuckleup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bones, we need to go home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather breathe than drown in sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> another warning at the end b/c it's kind of spoiler-y but i don't want any of you folks to be caught unaware

"Bones, we need to go home."

He’s said this twice already.

Bones doesn’t move.

"It’s going to rain, Bones." Jim crouches down next to the doctor, pressing a kiss to his hair. "We can come back tomorrow, if you want, but we need to go now."

They won’t, but the words seem to get Bones moving and by the time the first raindrop falls, they’re both on their feet again.

"I just," It takes every bit of Jim’s will to not turn away as Bones wipes away a tear, but he manages it, and then he pulls the older man closer, feeling his shake as Jim’s arms close around him. "I just can’t accept she’s gone."

"I know, Bones. I know." Jim kisses Bones’ hair again, pulling him closer, half to comfort Bones and half to hide his own tears in the man’s neck.

They stand there in the rain with soaked suits and rain running down their faces.

Then, with one last look at the headstone, they leave.

 

_Joanna McCoy_

_Beloved Daughter_

_2006-2013_

**Author's Note:**

> death of a child


End file.
